


Шёпот бури

by serorisumu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-05
Updated: 2007-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по клипу L'Arc~en~Ciel - Forbidden Lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шёпот бури

Ветрено. Где-то вдалеке грянул гром – отголосок прошедшей бури. Тучи - неприветливая свинцовая масса - лениво перекатывались над головой и казались такими тяжёлыми, что можно было подумать, будто они вот-вот упадут на выжженную землю.  
Мужчина медленно брёл через пустыню. У него не было цели, он не задумывался над следующим своим шагом и, тем более, над тем, что случится с ним в будущем. Буря, превратившая недавно прекрасный цветущий мир в пыльную пустыню, унесла собой и все мечты и надежды тех, кто остался в живых. Странник поёжился, то ли от порыва холодного ветра, то ли от воспоминаний об ужасной катастрофе.  
Буря бушевала несколько лет подряд, постепенно опустошая некогда прекрасные земли, сводя людей с ума. Священники говорили, что всё это кара божья. Подобно потопу из библейской легенды, буря очистила мир от людей, погрязших в грехах. Люди верили словам священников, люди руководствовались ими, когда решали, что природа совершает благо, люди разбирали их на слоганы, когда брались за оружие и начинали помогать силам природы очищать мир от грешных жителей. Потом они разбивались на группы, назначали своих лидеров, ссорились, направляли оружие друг против друга. В конце концов, они изничтожили сами себя и всех тех, кто попался под руку.  
Мужчина обогнул небольшую воронку, оставшуюся от взрыва бомбы. В воздухе до сих пор чувствовались еле уловимый запах серы и вонь крови. Когда-то на этом самом месте были убиты люди, но их тел уже нельзя было разыскать – буря унесла все, что напоминало бы о безумстве людей. Она аккуратно замела все следы, оставив лишь сухую пустыню, по которой теперь бродили потерянные живые и не знающие покоя мёртвые.  
Вдруг, ветер донёс задорный детский смех. Смех? Уже давно мужчина не слышал смеха, ведь оставшиеся в живых надолго разучились смеяться. Мужчина направился в сторону, откуда доносился необычный звук. Вскоре он увидел старика, наблюдающего за двумя бледными призраками играющих девочек. Дети резвились и хохотали, играя друг с другом, а старик всё смотрел на них, не отрывая глаз, не скрывая слёз, и что-то шептал себе под нос.  
Мужчина прошёл мимо, чтобы не мешать живому наблюдать за призраками прошлого. Со своими призраками мужчина распрощался уже давно. Тогда он тоже много плакал и также шептал мольбы о том, чтобы буря забрала его в тот мир, куда ушли все его друзья и близкие. Но позже он понял, что этот мир существует лишь в воспоминаниях выживших. И если бы буря забрала и его тоже, то не осталось бы людей, в чьей памяти бы он жил.  
Снова прогремел гром. Где-то, на другом конце мира, буря продолжает очищать землю от грехов, унося жизни и сравнивая города с землёй. Если бы где-нибудь нашлись белые голуби! Всего этого можно было бы избежать  
На горизонте показался необычной формы холм, больше напоминавший бородавку на идеально ровном лике земли. Мужчина, ни на секунду не задумываясь, отправился к холму. Теперь он вынужден был искать хоть что-то, на что можно было бы обратить внимание. Иначе его жизнь превратилась бы в бесконечную череду шагов, возмущающих пыль, которой была покрыта растрескавшаяся земля под его ногами. Человеку нужна хоть какая-нибудь цель, чтобы существовать. До бури люди выбирали своей целью высокие посты на работе, служение богу, семью, во время бури многие избрали целью помощь стихии в очищении мира, а теперь в мире не осталось вещей, ради которых стоило бы жить. Люди стали существовать, и даже те, кто находил для себя какие-то временные цели, по сути, всего лишь скрашивали своё существование.  
Через пару дней мужчина всё же добрался до необычного холма, оказавшегося вовсе не холмом, а головой, отколовшейся от огромной статуи женщины. На голове сидела девочка и задумчиво смотрела вдаль, отбивая на игрушечном барабане дробь, похожую на ту, под которую обычно маршируют солдаты. Рядом с ней стояла клетка с тремя белыми голубями.  
\- Как попали к тебе голуби? – спросил мужчина. В груди его затеплилась надежда на то, что люди, которых в этот самый момент убивает буря, теперь могут быть спасены. – Почему не выпустишь их на волю?  
\- Я нашла клетку, когда шла по пустыне. Зачем же выпускать голубей? Я ухаживаю за ними, иногда разговариваю. Им лучше быть со мной.  
\- Но эти голуби могли бы остановить то разрушение, которое приносит буря! В этот самый момент где-то люди умирают. Неужели ты не хочешь им помочь?  
\- Мне всё равно, что сейчас творится на другом конце мира. Мне всё равно, что станет с людьми. Я не люблю людей, ведь именно они, а не буря, испортили моё детство. Ты знаешь, почему случилась эта катастрофа?  
\- Нет. От чего же?  
\- Это не кара божья, как говорили священники. Во всём виноваты люди. Из-за них шторм, который мог пройти незамеченным, обратился в многолетний катаклизм, унёсший собой почти всё живое.  
\- Я не понимаю тебя… Как могут быть виноваты люди в природных катастрофах?  
\- Подумай хорошенько, вспомни о том прошлом, что было до бури. Тогда ты всё поймёшь.  
И мужчина начал вспоминать, и чем больше он вспоминал, тем сильнее крепло в нём отвращение. Да, поначалу в голову пришли счастливые образы: семья, друзья, близкие, но постепенно мужчина начал расширять круг обзора, и чем шире он смотрел, тем страшнее казалась картина. Действительно, никакие боги даже мараться бы не стали о жителей этого мира…  
\- Всё ещё хочешь взять голубей? Возьми. Ты можешь выпустить их. А я найду себе других зверюшек, - Девочка спрыгнула со статуи и протянула клетку мужчине. Тот молча принял подарок. – Совсем забыла сказать… Клетка не откроется, если в твоей душе есть хоть капелька ненависти к людям.  
Девочка улыбнулась и пошла прочь от статуи и мужчины, отбивая на барабане военные ритмы. Вскоре её худенький силуэт растворился в сумраке.  
Мужчина же, проводив её взглядом, взглянул на клетку, которую держал в руках. Он всё вспомнил, всё обдумал и теперь не хотел, чтобы голуби летели на волю, чтобы они спасали людей, которые однажды снова навлекут на мир несчастье.  
\- Пойдём гулять? – прошептал мужчина, обращаясь к притихшим птицам. – У нас впереди долгий путь.


End file.
